Koneko's Tale
by Katrie
Summary: This is my life. My story. This is the current me--Eevee-chan. Koneko. I stole the Poke-mophs idea from Neekachu--so of course she gets placed into my tale... being one of the closest friends I could have here at college.


This is my very first entry to FFN. It probably could do with a LOT of editing, etc, etc, etc. However, I'm going to upload this now, just cause I feel like finally having an entry here.  
  
This is also a Pokemon anamorph story. I got this idea from Neekachu-and she got Pokemon from where all Pokemon comes from. ^_^ Anyways, I hope you don't mind me mixing my life with my story. for this really is MY story.  
  
^e_e^  
  
Koneko walked down the sidewalk. It was raining out, and she didn't have an unbrella. She didn't really care though. The small dips in the pavement created puddles, and the misty rain formed on her glasses. She had been walking for a while now, and her clothes and fur were dripping wet. Her ears drooped, dripping moisture onto her head--but she didn't notice any of it.  
  
Things bothered Koneko. Things that didn't normally bother other people around her. She thought a lot on these problems.  
  
She should be happy. She knew this. She had a wonderful boyfriend that loved her--or at least she believed he did. He told her so over and over again. She was his kitty. He her Jersey boy--he lived so far away. Her blue-grey eyes strayed to the ring that was around her finger, and she smiled slightly. She should be happy right? She was moving out there to be with him. To be on her own. She couldn't cheer up though.  
  
Koneko stepped in a rather oversized (and deep) puddle, and sighed. Things just weren't going her way. It was almost as if some higher force was mocking her for not going to church on a regular basis for about a year. If she started going again, would things get better?  
  
I was born into the wrong caste of society she thought to herself. Here I am at a college... and yet I have no motivation for it. Not even the thought of moving motivates me. Friends that aren't in college tell me how smart I am, and how wonderful I must be to actually be in college and to be getting a degree. But what is it all for? Just so I can get a higher paying job? Another sigh, and she continued to think on this matter. She had already determined that she didn't belong in the college scene-yet--she was going to go through with it all. Continue through the work and the toil, and get a degree. In what, heck, the employers wouldn't care. As long as she had that little white piece of paper. $40,000 or more for a piece of paper that tells you that I went through and 'learned' a bunch of things that won't help me when I get a real job. That's nice. REEEEEEAL nice...  
  
Koneko's tail swished from side to side slowly as her body tensed up slightly as well. She kicked at a lump of dead weeds in the pavement, and continued on her way. Okay, so I'm in college, and I'm going to continue to go to it until I have a degree. Fine, that's figured out. Now this depression. How am I supposed to get rid of this? She thought a long while, and continued to get wetter as she walked and walked. She couldn't think of a way to cheer herself though. She was happy when she was with her boy, she was happy when she was with her friends--but leave her alone, and she had some problems. She shouldn't though. She had spent a lot of time alone when younger, and enjoyed it. Why couldn't she now? There weren't too many friends about that could bother her at college, but just enough to make it fun.  
  
Friends were good for Koneko, but they did distract her from what she should do. She needed to get work done. That was definate. She didn't always get it done though. That wasn't good. She needed someone like her boy to be there next to her to push her gently, and make sure she got stuff done... helped her with it perhaps. Doing stuff alone got boring, and tiring. and well. Lonely.  
  
The sidewalk sloped up, and the smell of smoke was in the air. Koneko finally lifted her head and looked around. Oh. My dorm... Sighing, she walked in the door, stood in the hallway and shook herself off, then walked down to her lonely room... where she could still picture her boy... and if she stood or sat still enough--could still hear his voice--feel his arms... and she curled up on her lonely bed-- and cried.  
  
^e_e^  
  
Koneko turned over, awakening with a start, and switched her alarm clock off. Sitting upright, she whimpered softly to herself. It was 6:15am... WHY didn't I hit the snooze button? she thought tiredly, and stood up. Making her way to the computer, she switched it on, it bathing her in a soft glow. She opened the door, letting her eyes adjust to the harsh lights in the hall. She made her way to the bathroom, and when she was washing her hands, she noticed the beginning of circles under her blue-grey eyes. baka kitty... Those words seemed to be her new favorite phrase.  
  
She flicked on the light to her room with her elbow as she entered, and immediately sat down at the computer, almost automatically checking her e- mail, message boards, and online comics. The night before had been awful. She hadn't been able to get to sleep till after 1am, and here she was up and on the computer at 6:30. What was wrong with her? She sighed again, and made herself a mug of cappuccino then got dressed. Pulling back her hair, she looked at her reflection. Baka kitty... fat baka kitty... Clothes on, hair up, wallet in back pocket, and keys at her side, she quickly typed out an e-mail to her love. 23 more days... she thought forlornly. It wasn't fair. Not much was.  
  
It was suddenly time for work. She walked up the stairs slowly, and clocked in. Worked for her 3 1/2 hour shift--cleaning all of the morning dishes by herself--and then got something to eat. Heading back to her room, she was relieved to find her roommate still wasn't back from the night before's activities. Signing back online, she was suddenly surprised by her love getting on. Mmmmm... nice... Then it was time for class...  
  
^e_e^  
  
Koneko looked out at the rain again and sighed. This time the rain was bringing on, and provoking her running nose. It just wasn't fair. She was actually in a GOOD mood!! Well, she had a runny nose, and couldn't breath... but she was doing well!! Work had called her up and told her there were too many people already there, and so she didn't have to come in. That was nice!!  
  
Looking about her tiny room Koneko tried to figure out what still needed to be done. She had the presents she had bought all wrapped up and ready to give--however--she didn't have enough presents for all of her friends. That wasn't very fair. Shopping had to be done that evening--hopefully with the much work-laden Neekachu. Poor Neeka... she's always so bogged down with those huge papers. She IS a senior though... and I suppose 10 page papers for an English major at finals time IS normal....  
  
Koneko watched--and helped--as her Ratatta roommate moved the TV, VCR, and stereo out to her car and drove off with them. Great... there goes Wed. night's entertainment... Moving her little Christmas tree and the few packages that were under it over to where the TV had been. Well, at least that looks nice... She continued to straighten the room until it was about as clean it as it was going to get under the circumstances--aka her roomie still living in the room. I'm going to miss this computer... she thought as she checked up on her e-mail and IMs for the millionth time that day. Grinning she started talking to her boy who had just signed on. Chatting with him happily, she was startled as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" "Chuu!" "Neeka!!" "I'm in the lobby" "I'll be right there." Light-footed and hearted Koneko wandered down the hall to let her friend in. The Pika girl was more than a little damp, but had a smile for her friend anyway. It was freezing cold out--but the rain had yet to turn to snow. Then the Pika girl had one more surprise for her... she WANTED to go shopping this evening!! This DEFINATLY is my day... Koneko thought with a grin... and headed offline to hopefully have a fun--and warm?-evening.  
  
^e_e^  
  
There were now only a handful of days more till Koneko took the plane flight out to see her wonderful Pigott boy. Oh let these next eight days fly by.. She thought quickly to herself. What could be better she thought than two whole weeks with him? Nothing could at least right now in her eyes. Finances were plaguing her, as were problems getting enough gifts for all her friends. She had enjoyed a wonderful Christmas/Holiday bash with six other friends that weekend, however she now just wanted the last of her exams to be over with, and to be flying across the states to her boy.  
  
Why can't they just disappear? There were a few things good about the first few days of her vacation. First was that she was going to get to see the friends she had left back at home. The next was that she got to see her Dad! On Christmas Eve and day as well-a huge treat in her eyes.  
  
She trudged up the stairs to the computer lab, and started working on the theater assignment she had due the next morning. One final, and one jury done, two more finals to go. In this manner Neekachu was very lucky. She had spent the week before stressing over papers and portfolios-but as reward didn't have a single final to take this week. I shouldn't complain. I really shouldn't. Finding an open computer terminal she sat down- placing her drawing journal up next to the monitor, and started working. 


End file.
